FireStrike
by Parkia
Summary: This is my first publish on here, So I decided to go with a novel I am working on. I hope you guys injoy and plz review. Thanks. Follow along with the life of a simple Drow by the name of Parr'kia. Watch as his life changes form simple to war! (rated T because I am not fully sure of the rating system yet so just tying to keep it right)
1. Chapter 1

The light full moon shown through the light clouds going through the sky. The land was quiet besides the howle here and there. A light fog warped around the land making it hard to see anything at all. But the Moon light went down to the mountains in the far north up high in a cave. This cave was able to reflect a good amount of the moon sending it deeper into the cave. Deeper into the mountain. Down deep into the land a tower stood tall. The top of it opened to the sky above and the light that was sent down came in until it reached the bottom of the tower were a woman laid on a stone oval table. The legs of this said table are 6 snakes curved into a S. The snakes represented the leadership of the clan.

The women on the table was a pale purple skin. White hair flowed behind her making a small pillow for her head atop the cold stone. Her ears pointed out of the side of her head. And her stomach was bigger then it should be for she was pregnant. And was about to give birth. Around her 5 darked robed figures stood around her. Two on both sides. One at her feet. Noramly they will have 6 around. The six leaders of the Clan. The head of the Heads. Called the Dark reason for her absence is because she is the one on the table.

The time was close at hand. She was more then happy to have her future successor out if it was a girl. But when the time came she resaved word that it was only two boys that joined the world. She was a bit disappointed look on her face when she got off the table and was handed a robe to put on. She turned to the boys. "Well at least they are not crying." She said said out loud. Watched them closely. She was surprised that they were not balling. They were Men after all. They are the weaker kin. She still could not believe that they came from her.

She picked up the first of the two. His skin was lighter. His eyes matched hers in color. But he carried what seemed to be fear. She shook her head and put him down on the table. "Name this one Rip'kia." With that she picked up the last one. He was smaller. His skin darker. His eyes were a dark blue that glared out to her. She was hit with a sharp feeling of fear inside her looking into his eyes. He did not show any fear at all. His eyes were super calm. She put him down right away. "Call him Parr'kia" She said and with that she ran out of the room and to her chambers. She kneeled down at her bed and sent up a slight prayer to the Serpent Queen. "Dear mother. Give me guidance on the matter of hand." He voice softly quivered in fear.


	2. Prolog part 2

A few years latter the night happened to be the same as the day of Parr'kia and his brothers birth. As he woke up he looked over to Rip'kia bed and did not see him there. He looked around trying to find him and his ears picked up a slight sound above him. Parr'kia had good ears. Even for his kind. He played it off for a bit then Rip jumped down from his hiding place. Hearing this Parr'kia was able to stop his brother in flight and they rolled on the ground each trying to get the upper hand. After a few more minutes Parr'kia was able to pin his brother down. Sitting on his back and his arms wrapped around Rip'kias neck. Knowing he was in a bad place if Parr'kia moved. "Alright Parr. You win." He said as he stood up and reached down. "You know you can never match me Rip." He said as Rip took his hand and received help up. And not a moment too soon as their mother came in. Her belly again big with another sibling for the brothers do any day.

"There you are!" her voice echoed through the small room. "You two are late. And this is your first day." Her voice full of anger as she watched the two of them closely. They stood side by side. Rip was a good foot taller them Parr and had fear in his eyes seeing his mother walk in. Parr on the other hand rolled his eyes. "My Queen." Parr began with a small bow then looked back up at her. "Today is our first day. Our lessons do not start for the next 3 hours. And it only takes us half an hour there and back here to this room. I know because i did it half asleep. Imagine what would have happened fully awake?" He asked his mother in a deadly calm voice. Which surprised her. He was the only one that ever talked back to her. And he did it on a daily basis. No matter what happens to him latter. He always came back no fear. He had always placed fear on her. Sence he was able to walk he would always go to places that even Most of the others were warned not to go to. He had always received a punishment because he was always cout. But the next night he would go right back at it. No stop. Then as soon as he found his voice. He would always question her. No matter on what. Even if she ordered him to do something. He would rather ask questions. And that was always a braking of the rules. Never to ask questions to anything a Female Drow says. If it was not questions. It was always back talking. And today was no exception.

She shook her head then hiding her fear she glared at him angrily. "Dare to back talk again? You do know that you are training under our greatest fighter?" She asked. To which he nodded and if it was possible his reply came back in an even calmer tone. "Looking forward to fighting her." He said. As he walked out of the room leaving his brother and mother behind. Both in shock at what he said. The best fighter of the Dark Queen's Army was lead by a woman who was skilled in all fighting styles known to Drow. And for his training seeing as how much he has taken already the Queen wanted her to teach her son a lesson. She was praying that her General would finally be able to inflict fear into the young boy. All Male Drows were suppose to respect and fear there better equal parts the Females. But he did not. He sometimes acted as if they should be equal. He even said it once. Now barely in his teen years he was taking on the most skilled warrior there was. And he walked off as if he was just walking around in his room.

He walked off the the coliseum where he will be tested. He walked through the gated dray drawbridge that would take him down to the floor of the Arena. When he got there he noticed that she was already there waiting for him. She is wearing full Drow Metal armor. Most Drows prefer to not have that. She was cuntly in a duel with 5 other fighters. Two of them carrying bows and arrows one of them with a sword and shield. One duel wielding two short swords. The last one with a two handed Axe.

She was fast despite her full heavy gear she had on. She was carrying a tall sword in her hand. With some time of strange strings hanging off the end of the Hilt. There was a crowd sitting in the stands watching with interest. Parr tried to keep up with what was going on but he missed what ever happened because one second they all went into for an attack. Then they were all laying on the ground out cold. There was a dead silence in the air for some time. Witch told Parr that he was not the only one that did not see what happens. The audience got over their shock and cheered wildly for her. And that moment in time she noticed him standing there for the first time.

"Parr'kia?" She asked her voice sounded all over and the people sitting in the stands looked over at him. Parr walked up slowly still with his calm look about him and he stood at his 6 foot tall length standing a few inches above her so she had to look up at him. "Yes i am Parr'kia. And you must be Martia?" He asked still standing up. "Yes and you should bow to me. I am the greatest warrior of your Mothers. Show your respect" She said her voice slowly leading with anger. All Parr did is stand there and raise an eyebrow to her. "I am hear to train with you. Where do you begin?" he asked his voice still not changing. "We will start with teaching you some respect!" She yelled at the top over her voice and with a quit swing that Parr was expecting to send the blade at his side did not happen. Instedd the strange cords on her hilt came up and racked across his face hard. Tearing and bruising the skin. And hit him with enough force to send him flying back a bit then he looked over at her and noticed her smile. He found out the hard way what her weapon truly was. A wip and a sword combined. "Well this is going to be fun." Parr said to himself and charged her.

He tried to go hand to hand style against her. But she was able to dodge him and again hitting him with the wip. This time against his back 10 times. Parr slide and during the slide was able to grab one of the fallen Drows bows and several arrows and without stopping he turned and was able to shoot a few at her. He knew that it would do nothing against her. But it would give him enough time to let him think of a plan. He did not get much time though she deflected all the arrows and was on top of him and was about to whip him again until he was able to grab her hands that held her sword and he with a pull and a kick to her gut he was able to flip through the air and send her flying through the air as he landed on his feet. And without waiting he ran to her picking up the Axe of the other fallen warrior and as soon as she landed he was on her. Swinging the axe down as fast and hard as he can. She could not escape fast enough. She almost was not able to get her sword up high enough to stop the blow. She was kneeling down her weapon tucked under the blade of the Axe, which was just centimeters in front of her face. They the only sound that could be heard was a gasp of air that the whole crowd just released. They did not expect this to happen. Parr the Male Drow who half of his face is just a bloody mess right now was somehow able to through the best warrior off her feet and was so close to killing her.

Martia was not happy about that. She was able to get him off her and out of nowhere she seemed to have speed up 10x and she flipped through the air and both of her feet connected to his chin sending him through the air as well he landed hard on his chest and as he rolled over she was there this time her sword blade off giving her just with the whip part in her hand as she jumped on him and grabbing his throat tightly she began to whip his side of the face she had already bloodied up. Parr reached around hoping to find the Axe but it was out of his finger reached, so he reached up over his head and grabbed two arrows and sending them both into her arm that was choking him. He was able to make her wince in pain and release his neck as he sued his size and strati against her and warping his arms around her jumped up onto his feet and lifting her above his head. And brought her crashing her down hard to the ground. As he went for the axe he turned around and felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. And noticed that she was picked up her blade and attaching it back to the handle she ran at him and swung it over her head. He turned around just in time to slow her strike down with the handle of the Axe without meaning to. The axe broken in his hands her blade wiped deep into his shoulder. He pushed of the ground and kicked her away making her take the blade with her as he rolled off and picked up the rounded shield and one of the three sword on the ground and lifted the think Drow metal up to block her sword swing and again and with his bad arm swung his blade under the shield trying to take her feet out from under her. Either she new that is what he was doing or she did a lucky guess because she jumped over his swing. Before either Parr or Martia could do anything a voice yelled out. "The Queen just gave birth to the future." And with that Martia nodded at Parr and he walked off dripping blood to see his only sister.


	3. Authors note

Authors note: Thank you guys for reading, To clearify a bit I have most of this already written down with a plan set up for it. I will try to break it down a bit but even so either the chapters or the story in a whole will be pretty long if not will still be. And plz ask any questions that you guys might have, I will answer them all and if you have any tips or tricks plz let me know. Thank you guys so much.


End file.
